justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hey Mama
(Community Remix) |artist = ft. , & |year = 2014 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Medium (Geisha Version) |nogm = 3 |dg = / / (Classic) / / (Geisha Version) |mode = Trio (Classic) Trio (Geisha Version) |alt = Version |mc = (Classic on JDU 2017) (Geisha Version on JDU 2017) |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU) Geisha Version April 6th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |pc = / / to / /Emperor / / (Geisha Version) |gc = / / to / / / / (Geisha Version) |lc = (Classic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysUZLqPE2yc (Geisha Version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqboSidEsxA (Community Remix) |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy (P1/P3) https://www.instagram.com/p/4C5lytF6I6/?taken-by=jerkyjessy Audrey Hurtis (P2) |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen |nowc = HeyMama HeyMamaALT (Geisha version) HeyMamaCMU (Community Remix) HeyMamaSHI (Showtime) |pictos= 111 (Classic) 98 (Geisha Version) |audio = }} "Hey Mama" by ft. , & is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of two men and a woman. They resemble soliders. 'P2' P2 'is a military commander. She has an army cap which covers her red hair, a pair of black round-framed sunglasses, and is wearing a grey army uniform with a black skirt. She is also wearing a pair of navy blue boots. 'P1/P3 P1 '''and '''P3 are male soldiers with soldier hats covering their neatly combed hair. They are in a black jacket which covers an orange top. On top of that, they are also wearing a pair of long black jeans as well as a pair of black shoes each. They blend in with the rest of the troops. After the second chorus, the dancers can be seen going through multiple stages of color inversions. Heymama_coach_1_big.png|P1/P3 Heymama_coach_2_big.png|P2 ''Geisha'' Version All three dancers are women dressed as geishas. They all have black hair tied up, and wear kimonos and black slippers with socks. P1’s kimono is orange, P2’s kimono is light pink, and P3’s kimono is blue. Each dancer holds two paper fans which are of the same colors as their kimonos. Heymamaalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Heymamaalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Heymamaalt coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place in a military aircraft dispatching platform. There is an Air Force standing behind the lead and backup dancers - all the troops have the same appearance as the backup dancers. The dance platform is seen ascending through levels of troop sections before reaching the top. Then, the dispatching platform can be seen opening, revealing a bright sky and even more troops on land dancing along. The platform lights up to the rhythm of the song. ''Geisha'' Version The background first consists of beige oriental screen panels. At each chorus, the background switches to a snowy nighttime landscape. At the third verse, the screen panels are pink, and spotlights rapidly flash at them. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Salute. HM GM P.png|All Gold Moves Heymama allgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game ''Geisha'' Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Geisha Version routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms and grab the air toward your left. Gold Move 2: Make a big circle with both arms and lower your body. Gold Move 3: All: get your right hand back; P1 face right, P2 face forward and P3 face left. HM1.png|Gold Move 1 HeyM2.png|Gold Move 2 HM3.png|Gold Move 3 GeishaGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GeishaGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game GeishaGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Hey Mama is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake ''Geisha'' Version *Rocket Community Remix Hey Mama has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *Diabolickooke (Netherlands) *AmanditaMM (Brazil) *Susie Slaytanic (USA) *morales360bkn (Chile) *Victor6z12 (Italy) *ZillyZucchini (USA) *mzsx536 (USA) *MrManu96 (Italy) *chtumix89 (Italy) *MattGamer2004 (Canada) *kurashiki01 (Russia) *Joseiiin97 (Italy) *CarlosShadow7 (Portugal) *jmichew (Malaysia) *dimitrol707 (Russia) *kittykuma (USA) *SabrinaRocket (Germany) *dim0n19 (Russia) *Paulo Barizon (Brazil) *YeoJulietaMin (Italy) *feardog11 (USA) *nijishoujo (USA) *twanboy_13 (Russia) *Mereth86 (Spain) *DnDarkPK (Brazil) Trivia * Hey Mama is the second song by David Guetta in the main series. ** However, this is Guetta's third song in the whole series, including Nothing Really Matters (The Black Eyed Peas Experience). ** This is also the sixth song by Nicki Minaj in the series. ** This is also the first song by Bebe Rexha in the series. * "Freak", "nana", "d**k", "b****es” and "f**king" are censored. **"D**k", "f**king", and "b****es" were already censored at the official music video. **"Nana" was not censored during E3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGM4RAVnL7s&feature=youtu.be&t=1m09s * In the E3 demo, the part of the song that is a sample of Rosie by Alan Lomax has been covered in order to avoid copyright issues. The people who sang the covered part are unknown. ** It is not covered in the full version of the game. *** If it had been covered in-game, Hey Mama would have been the second track to be partially covered, with the rest of the song left in its original state, following Good Feeling. ** The covered version is used in the trailer for the film . * Despite the song being a Trio, P1 and P3 (as well as the unplayable backup dancers) are performed by the same dancer as seen in the Behind-The-Scenes footage. * Unlike the other Showtimes with censored words, the censors are represented by boxes covering the words instead of the usual ellipsis (...) replacing them. When "nana" is censored, the edge of the second "A" can still be seen. * When the line "Beating my drum like dum-di-di-day," the word "my" shows up as "the" in the lyrics.http://genius.com/4970133https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SofuHMUwmnM&feature=youtu.be&t=0m46s The word "plus" in the line "plus I keep the ..." appears as "yes". ** This could have been intentional. * The files for Hey Mama show that P3 s icon from the menu selection is less centered than P1 s. * In the menu, Hey Mama and Born This Way were erroneously placed before Bad Romance. ** This was later fixed. * In Hey Mama (Community Remix), player names and country flags are shown.http://prntscr.com/aoegyr This feature was included in all Community Remixes in and in Uptown Funk (Community Remix), but it was discontinued by the time All About That Bass (Community Remix) was released. **Also, ZillyZucchini is the only participant to be chosen twice for this Community Remix. * The Community Remix is affected by a glitch that makes the coaches freeze for the rest of the song. While this happens, the pictograms and the lyrics keep working but they're heavily slowed down, as well as the song.https://youtu.be/Ax-2jC96e-Q?list=WL&t=204 *On , the player can only play as P2 on the song's Community Remix. This is, however, not the case on , as the player can play as P1 and P3 on that game. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The Community Remix reappears in . This would also make it the last community remix available in the Wii Version. **However, it was removed in the final version. * In , the Classic cover is also used for the Community Remix. * A score detection file is named "heymama_karatekid.msm", referencing the movie series. Gallery Game Files HeyMamaSqu.png|''Hey Mama'' heymamacmu.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Community Remix) HeyMamaALT.png|''Hey Mama'' (Geisha Version) Heymamast.jpg|''Hey Mama'' (Showtime) Heymama cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Heymamaalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Geisha Version's album coach Heymamashi_cover_albumcoach.png|Showtime s album coach Heymama cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Heymamaalt cover@2x.jpg|Geisha Version's Just Dance Now cover tex1_64x64_m_8f9f2e3941681d7c_14.png|Classic Menu Banner (7th Gen) HeyMama_banner_bkg.jpg|Classic Menu Banner (8th Gen) 276.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Golden_Hey Mama.png|Classic (P2)'s golden avatar Diamond_Hey Mama.png|Classic (P2)'s diamond avatar 493.png|Community Remix's avatar 200493.png|Community Remix's golden avatar 300493.png|Community Remix's diamond avatar Hey Mama Geisha P2 Avatar.png|P2's avatar (Geisha Version) 200287.png|Geisha Version's golden avatar 300287.png|Geisha Version's diamond avatar Pictos-spriteheymama.png|Pictograms (Classic) heymamaalt pictos atlas.png|Pictograms (Geisha Version) HeyMama.png|Background rghytyh.png|The dancers rehearsing out of their costumes Screenshots JD2017 2017-03-09 12-35-29-750.jpg|''Hey Mama'' on the menu (2017) Heymamaalt menu.png|Geisha Version on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-40-05-720.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Heymamaalt load.png|Geisha Version's Just Dance Unlimited loading screen Heymamaalt coachmenu.png|Geisha Version's coach selection screen HeyMama2.png|Rehearsals Gddgd.png|Behind the scenes (P1/P3) uyjjuy.png|Behind the scenes of the (P2) Others HM Menu.gif|''Hey Mama'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Geisha Menu.gif|Geisha version on the Just Dance 2016 menu Imagemama.jpg|Teaser JD2016_PREVIEW_HEY_MAMA_208082.gif 18656334280_0b39468a48_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18844039495_1609773d6d_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18846741221_7ac3263643_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18846742431_557994a3e6_c.jpg|Gameplay 4 Hey Mama Lead Dancer.png|Lead dancer P1p3dancer.png|Backup dancer HeyMamaWhatTheyNeeded.png|What they inspired on descarga (4).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) descarga (5).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Google+_Banner04.png|Official Google+ banner cm_mediaUrl_1454947351 (1).gif|Proof of Community Remix CR_HEY_MAMA_238038.jpg|Community Remix Header 6DaysToGo.jpeg|The dancers in the "6 More Days" photo HeyMama3.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and the final HeyMama4.png|First ideas for the map qweq.png|Comparison between the real dancer and in game Videos Official Music Video David_Guetta_-_Hey_Mama_(Official_Video)_ft_Nicki_Minaj,_Bebe_Rexha_%26_Afrojack Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama Just Dance Now - Hey Mama 5* Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - Hey Mama - Superstar PC Gameplay Hey Mama - Just Dance 2018 Hey Mama - Just Dance 2019 ''Geisha'' Version Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Alternate) - 5 stars Hey Mama - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj - Alternate Just Dance 2017 Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2018 Hey Mama (Geisha Version) - Just Dance 2019 Hey Mama (Alternate) - Just Dance Now 'Others' Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama Community Remix Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Showtime) References Site Navigation es:Hey Mama it:Hey Mama pl:Hey Mama Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Jerky Jessy Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Audrey Hurtis Categoría:Celine Rotsen Categoría:Canción de David Guetta Categoría:Canciones por Nicki Minaj